


超级犸梵事件

by shunziqing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你说Tribble爆炸了是什么意思？！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为谐音的缘故，犸梵这个译名仅用于标题，文中依旧用它们的英文名Tribble。

  
1.  
  
 _……我在你身上看到了伟大之处。我相信你……_  
  
 _……指挥星舰是你最初及最高的使命，任何其他都将是浪费才能……_  
  
 _……他们要收回企业号的指挥权……_  
  
 _……你应该最清楚，Cadet Kirk，舰长无法骗过死亡……_  
  
 _……别摧毁叫做Kirk的那一个……_  
  
 _……因为我是你的朋友……_  
  
 _……我一直，并且永远都会，是你的朋友……_  
  
 _……家。_  
  
Jim从睡眠中惊醒。他猛地喘了口气，从鼻子吸入医院里经过过滤微凉的空气，肺叶舒展开来，好像溺水之人突然得以呼吸一般。  
  
他不记得自己梦见了什么，但那在他喉咙后方留下一种苦涩却又甜蜜的味道，像一段遥远而模糊的记忆。他在枕头上歪了歪头，看着晨光从百叶窗中透进来。  
  
一名护士出现在门口，看到他已醒就走过来，做例行检查。  
  
“早上好，Captain Kirk。”她甜甜地说，笑起来脸颊上会出现两个酒窝。  
  
“早上好啊~”Jim懒洋洋地回答，露出他的招牌式微笑，看了一眼对方的名牌，“Kate。”  
  
Kate带着心知肚明的笑容瞪了他一眼，但那眼神中明显透露出宠溺和愉悦。每个值班的护士都了解他的性子，并不把他随意的调情当真，而且显然，死而复生能让很多人对你网开一面。  
  
他正准备问Kate昨晚过得怎么样的时候，Bones带着他的早餐、成打的hypo和今天的复健计划闯了进来。  
  
所以，没错。James T. Kirk醒来后的第七天，就像之前的六天一样，痛苦的展开了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“你知道，Bones，我只要去几次健身房就行了。”  
  
医生不屑地哼了一声，“那要等你能走成一条直线再说。”  
  
Jim握着走廊栏杆的手紧了紧。经过四十分钟的复健练习他已经开始觉得体力下降，不得不在回病房的路上装作不经意地握住扶手。他痛恨这样虚弱的感觉，但他 没有挣开Bones握在他另一边手肘处的手。一方面是因为他知道每次Bones检查他的时候，碰触中所带的绝望仍旧没有退去，另一方面是因为他确实需要接 触，不是冰冷的物品，而是温暖、鲜活的人体，用来提醒他：是的，没死，还活着。  
  
回到病房后，Jim终于被允许接见今天的第一位访客。  
  
“Chekov！！”他开心地对俄罗斯男孩叫道。  
  
“Kaptain！”Chekov看起来见到他也同样开心，而且他抱着一个……玩具熊？  
  
“呃，”Jim指了指他怀里抱着的东西，“那是从你床头拿的吗？”  
  
“不，Kaptain！这个是Sulu的礼物。”年轻领航员开心地把毛茸茸的玩具熊放进他舰长怀里，然后扭头，确定了Bones暂时不在屋里，悄声道，“我的礼物在里边。”  
  
Jim疑惑地看了他一眼，拉开熊背后的拉链——填充物里面藏着一瓶伏特加，“真是我的好孩子！”Jim开心地大叫，狠狠锤了Chekov肩膀一拳。  
  
年轻人被打得一晃，正想回话，却被突然响起的警报声淹没了。  
  
“这是生化警报。”Jim皱起眉。  
  
“见鬼的！那只是Tribble，不是生化袭击！把这该死的警报给我关了！！”他们听见Bones在走廊里愤怒地大吼，然后他就像炮弹一样冲进来，嘴里嘟囔着，“操他妈狗娘养的古人血和天杀的外星生物……”  
  
“嘿，Bones，注意语言，我们还有孩子在呢。”Jim说道，指着旁边的Chekov，无视了后者‘我已经到了能喝酒的年龄了’的抗议。因为，没错，他可是俄罗斯人，估计他三岁就到了能喝酒的年龄了。  
  
Bones给他一个眼神，那意思是说‘我现在没这个心情’，“我现在没这个心情，Jim。”他暴躁地说，“那只Tribble爆炸了。”  
  
Jim呆了呆，“呃，你说爆炸了是什么意思？”  
  
“就是爆炸，成了上百只小Tribble。”Bones再次开始扫描起Jim来。  
  
“等一下，我以为低温能够抑制它们的繁殖能力。”  
  
“显然那只混蛋古人的血让它们变得不受此限制。而它用了两周半的时间休养生息，然后发展出了超级繁殖能力。现在正在逐渐淹没地下的实验室。”  
  
“哇哦，”Chekov叹道，“这可真是fascinating。”  
  
Bones扭头指着他，“Kid，以后除了必要不许单独和那个尖耳朵妖怪单独相处，我们可不需要两只机器人在舰桥上。”后半句更像是自言自语。他完成了对Jim的扫描，对结果似乎还满意，说，“Jim，我要转移你。”  
  
“什么？！Bones，那只是Tribble而已！”  
  
“在找到给这些小毛球绝育的方法之前，所有人都要被转移出去。别回嘴。”Bones像对待小孩一样对Jim竖起一根手指，把他怀里的玩具熊抓走放到一边。  
  
  
*  
  
  
通讯器响起来的时候，Spock正在星舰总部的走廊里，等待又一个漫长又枯燥的会议。那是紧急频道，Spock打开后，Kirk的声音就立刻传了出来：  
  
“Spock！那只Tribble爆炸了！Bones要把我转移到第二安置点！但他不肯告诉我在哪儿——这完全没道理！保持冷静，还不算全面入侵。我会找机会再联系你的。Kirk out。”  
  
同时在背景里，隐约能听到McCoy医生的咒骂，“见鬼！是谁给他那只止疼剂的！”  
  
通讯结束后，Spock挑起眉毛。他看了看安静的走廊里纷纷向他投以注目礼的所有人，面无表情地收好通讯器，抚平制服上的皱褶，镇定自若地往会议室走去。  


 


	2. Chapter 2

  
2.  
  
虽然James Kirk的疗养地点对公众来说仍然保密，但Spock轻易地就获得了相关信息。  
  
他在探访时间结束前来到这所联邦所属的疗养院，走进房间的时候，刚好来得及听到里面的以下对话：  
  
“我、的、老、天、啊！Bones！如果Khan血让Tribble们变得超能生，那 **我** 怎么办？！”  
  
“Jim。”Spock并不善于从语气中解读人类情绪，但很显然，McCoy医生在强忍着某种冲动。他极其缓慢而清晰地解释道，“以防你之前没有注意，Tribble是无性繁殖的， **你** 不是。而且，我不认为这宇宙能承受得住第二个James T. Kirk的存在。”  
  
Spock踏进房间里，他双手背在身后，微微歪了歪头：“医生，我相信你曾经告知过我，舰长极可能会完全康复，不会遭受严重的脑损伤。”  
  
“哈，哈，哈。非常好笑，Spock。”Jim躺在床上，正在独自摆弄着一套立体象棋，“而且很迷人，刚来就拿我开玩笑。”  
  
“瓦肯人不开玩笑。”Spock板着脸陈述道。  
  
“是啊，可话又说回来，你只是半瓦肯而已。”  
  
“……确实。”Spock走到Jim床边，看他摆弄着棋盘上的一只皇后。  
  
“等等，”McCoy插嘴道，“这家伙刚才开了个玩笑吗？我想我需要一点时间消化一下这个事实。”  
  
“最好坐下，Bones，”Jim笑着说，“省的你因为震惊而摔倒。”  
  
“闭嘴，Jim。”  
  
因为James Kirk从不轻易听取别人叫他闭嘴的命令，他问：“那些Tribble们怎么样了？Bones不让我读任何新闻，显然想把我全部据为己有。”他玩笑着说，但Spock能从他眼中看出对方完全明白医生这样做的意图。  
  
“你之前所在的医疗研究机构已经被封锁起来，”Spock告诉他，“幸运的是，那只初号Tribble被保存在地下7层的实验室中，它们在迅速繁殖，但仍然没有超出建筑范围。”  
  
“不再是了。”McCoy盯着自己的PADD说，“有个护士拿了一只回家，觉得这是个给孩子的好宠物，显然上一次旧金山Tribble爆发的时候她不在城里。所以现在我们有了第二个感染源，见鬼，这些毛球就像真菌感染一样！”  
  
Spock对这一新消息挑起眉毛：“上一次的解决方法，急冻喷雾对它们不起作用，而它们的死亡速度和繁殖速度相比低15.47倍，等待它们自然消亡并不太可能。”  
  
“这就意味着，我要回实验室，找个办法阉掉这些小混球们。”McCoy说着，起身走出房间，一边低声嘟囔，“见鬼，我是个医生，不是什么生物学家。”  
  
医生离开以后，房间里的气氛瞬间凝重了起来。Spock走近床边，考虑了一下，在McCoy腾出的椅子上坐了下来。  
  
Jim看起来疲劳并且困顿，他眨眨眼：“你闻起来像焚香，做了不少冥想哈？”他含混地说，然后睁大眼睛，真诚地看向他，“嘿，Spock，一切都好吗？”  
  
“舰长——”他被Jim的一个眼神打断，改口，“Jim，”Spock稍微低下头，试图阻挡任何泄露出去的情感，“我相信，这个问题应该由我问才对。”  
  
Jim发出一声大笑：“我棒极了，Spock！真的！你看，能不再死着的感觉真是——超酷的！只除了Bones不让我吃真正的食物，而且不肯放我单独待上 五分钟，其余的一切都非常完美。”他表情柔软下来，把拳头放在嘴边挡住一声哈欠，“我很好，Spock先生。愿意陪我下会儿棋吗？”  
  
他们下了会儿棋。  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jim的眼睛像海洋深处的冰川一样，苍白而冰冷。他希望自己能碰到他。他希望自己能握住他的手。  
  
 _我很害怕，Spock。帮我——_  
  
Spock从盘膝的姿势起身，公寓里灯光昏暗，充满了焚香的味道。他走到窗边，看向海湾另一边几乎毁于一旦的滨海区，施工的灯光点缀着废墟的轮廓，几乎像是宇宙中群星的景象一般。  
  
他没有再次进入冥想。  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
3.  
  
次日，Spock从Kirk那收到了第二个消息。是条文字信息，上面只有一组坐标，和十分钟后在那见面的简单几句话。  
  
Spock看了看时间，已经将近午夜，然后考虑了一下是否该致电去询问究竟发生什么事，但最终决定按照消息上所说的做是最快最简单地找到答案的方法。于是十分钟后，Spock发现自己站在一所被封闭的医疗中心门前，面对着一栋装满了Tribble的建筑物。  
  
“舰长，”他开口，没费心考虑称呼的问题，“我可否询问，我们来此的目的？以及你是怎样到达这里的。”  
  
Jim从建筑物的阴影中走出来，他穿着一套老旧的学院时期运动衣——Spock能认出这是他复健时经常穿的衣物——兜帽盖过头顶，而从边缘露出的些许头发 在路灯的映衬下闪着暗金色的光。“在疗养院门口搭了一个护士的车，”Jim裂开嘴，露出他的招牌微笑，“Anna是个好女孩，比她那混蛋男友值得的好太多 了。至于我们来这儿的目的，Spock先生，”Jim伸出一根手指，佯装指责的样子，“难道你不想看看那些Tribble吗？”  
  
Spock冲他挑起一根眉毛。  
  
“哦得了吧，”Jim翻了个白眼，不在意地挥挥手，“而且，我不确定我的权限还能用，但你的一定能。”  
  
Spock基本可以肯定这不是Jim叫他来的全部原因，同时他还能肯定Jim完全可以毫不费力地黑入安全系统而不被人发现。但是，Spock看进Jim的眼里，并没做出进一步的争辩。  
  
在从Khan说出“你甚至不知道如何打破规则，更别提骨头”到旧金山那艘垃圾车上把说出此话的人揍得头破血流之间的某一时刻，Spock意识到了在某些事 情面前、某些代价面前，规则是可以打破的。这并不是说它们突然间变得不再重要，他永远也不可能变成Jim那样，只是他突然明白了制定规则的初衷，而不仅仅 是为了被遵守而存在。  
  
“根据逻辑，我应该建议你回去休息，”Spock一边用自己的权限打开建筑物锁闭的大门，一边说，“但我推测就算我如此建议你也不会听的。”  
  
“你太了解我了，Spock。”Jim语中带笑，就在他的右肘边，“就像我们是朋友似的——哦等等，我们确实是。”  
  
建筑内部黑暗并且寒冷，Spock感觉到Jim在他身边夸张地打了个寒战，缩起脖子，“Damn，这简直像部二十世纪的恐怖电影。”他说，然后自己笑出声，“一部Tribble做主角的恐怖电影。”他拍拍Spock的手臂，率先迈开步子，“来吧，Spock。这边走。”  
  
Jim此行显然是有目的的，所以Spock短暂犹豫了一下就跟了上去。  
  
事实证明，无论Jim想干什么，都跟二楼的护士站有关。因为当Spock赶上他的时候，发现对方正把整个身子探进办公台下方的储物柜中。Spock认识这里，这是Jim当初呆的楼层，因为位置较高还没有被Tribble淹没，只在角落里有几堆零星散落着。  
  
“舰长——”他开口，却被打断。  
  
“别‘舰长’我，你看见我穿制服了吗？”Jim上身仍旧钻在柜子里，所以声音听起来闷闷的，他语调轻快，但Spock似乎从中识别出些许苦涩，这种微小的情绪变化，对以前的他来说，是不可能发觉的。  
  
“啊哈。”Jim发出一声胜利的欢呼，从柜子里钻了出来，手里拿着一只……玩具熊。  
  
“……”知道Jim仍然能够轻易地叫自己不知如何回应让Spock不禁松了口气，这说明至少有些事情没变。  
  
“可爱吧？”Jim举起那只毛绒玩具，在他面前晃了晃，“Chekov给我的。肯定是在转院的时候被Bones藏起来了，我怀疑他知道这里面装了啥。”说着，他拉开熊背后的拉链，从里面掏出一瓶伏特加酒。  
  
这回Spock想也没想就回应：“舰长，我不认为你现在——”  
  
“哦得了吧，Spock。”Jim皱起脸，挥了挥拿着瓶子的手，“我 **死而复生** 了，却没人举杯庆祝过？这简直错的离谱。”他一屁股坐在地上，拧开瓶盖就灌了一大口酒。  
  
Spock沉默地看着Jim金色的头顶，奇异地并没出言抗议，反而若有所思地说：“你有心事。”  
  
Jim没有回话，他低头拨弄着酒瓶口盖子留下的金属圈，然后抬手把瓶子杵到Spock面前。  
  
“酒精对瓦肯人没有影响，Jim。”Spock说。  
  
Jim翻了个白眼：“你就不能做做样子，幽默一下我？”  
  
Spock接过瓶子，谨慎地喝了一口。液体在嘴里的味道让Spock不着痕迹地看了眼标签，他在Jim身旁找了块地儿坐下，把瓶子放在两人中间的地板上。他们谁都没说话，Jim突然安静下来，就像他沉浸在自己思绪中时常做的那样，而Spock在等他开口。  
  
“我看了Bones的事件报告。”他最终这样说道。虽然早有预料，但真正听到这话依旧让人震惊，就像潜意识里Spock仍把自己放在保护者的位置，护着自 己受伤的舰长。这样的认知让Spock一时间无法回答，而Jim自顾自说了下去，“Bones中午来看我的时候不小心睡着了——猜他这几天都没回过宿舍， 所以我就偷他的PADD用了一会儿。”Jim喝了一口酒，抿了抿嘴唇，“你知道在正式报告里我从没死过吗？”他这样问，虽然他早就知道Spock知道。  
  
“鉴于McCoy医生救醒你所用的方式，以及公众得知后可能做出的反应，我认为星联做出这样的决定并不是不合理的。”Spock平静地说。  
  
“我明白！我明白他们为什么决定掩埋这事。”Jim懊恼地抓抓头发，“我只是，我只是突然明白了这意味着什么。Spock，你明白那意味着什么吗？”他看过来，湛蓝的眼睛里充满了急切与活力，和Spock梦里的样子截然不同。 _截然不同_ ，他提醒自己。“你意识到Bones为了就我做了些什么么？他找到了一种能让人 **起死回生** 的万能解药。而这解药的来源如此具争议，以至于上面不惜在报告中撒谎也要封锁消息——”  
  
“那个决定是符合逻辑的。在没有进一步研究的情况下，解药的存在并不该被公众所——”  
  
“那不是重点！”Jim打断Spock的话，他喘了口气，把玩着手里的酒瓶盖，平静下来，“……还记得我们第一次见面时你对我说了什么么，Spock？”他突然转换话题，“你说‘舰长不可能骗过死亡’。”  
  
“显然你证明了我的错误——”  
  
“不，Spock，你是对的。”Jim轻轻地说，“我没有骗过死亡，我只不过走了狗屎运而已。”他自嘲地笑出声来，“你最擅长概率这类的东西了，告诉我，Spock：‘Bones刚好在我死掉的时候发现了一种能让人死而复生的解药’这几率有多大？”  
  
Spock思考了一下，或者说，他假装思考了一下：“考虑到你将自己卷入生死危机的能力和Khan存在这一事实，结果也许比你想象的要高许多，Jim。”他说。  
  
“哦闭嘴吧你。”Jim骂道。  
  
“你问，我答。”Spock不紧不慢地回应。  
  
“……你知道，有时候我真想揍你一顿，尽管你是为了我好。”他拿起酒瓶喝了一口，然后递给Spock，两人就这样默默地喝了几轮，直到Jim再次开口，“Pike也是对的，你知道，我 **没** 准 备好。”他看见Spock张嘴要说话，立马摇手指堵住对方的话头，“不不不，你听我说。如果他没做那些事，如果他没把我从舰长的椅子上拉下来，如果这一切 操蛋的事没有发生，我就会带着企业号开始她的第一个五年期任务。而如果我将带领全舰的成员，在深空独自生存五年的时间，那么我得要做得比‘走狗屎运’要更 好一点，不是吗？”Jim看着Spock，眼中难掩懊恼和悔恨，“我 **得要** 做得更好才行。”  
  
Spock认真端详过Jim的表情，把每一个情绪对应的小细节都记录下来，然后说：“如果没人阻止Nero，他将系统性地摧毁宇宙中的所有联盟星球；如果Marcus将军的计划得以实现，联盟将陷入与克林贡帝国长久的拉锯战中，伤亡——”  
  
Jim不耐地呻吟一声：“别跟我来这套，Spock，我非常清楚这些‘如果’的后果是什——”  
  
“真的吗？”瓦肯人尖锐地打断他，不客气的语调和他平时大相径庭，让Jim猛地抬头看过来。当他看见对方眼中的神情时，突然明白了：不，他真的不明白，因为他并未经历自己的母星被毁这样的后果。  
  
“Spock……”他无助地说。  
  
Spock低低头：“在Nero事件后，我回到企业号而未随父亲前往瓦肯新移民地的原因，是有一位智者对我说，‘将逻辑放到一边，做你觉得正确的事’。”他抬头与Jim对视，“宇宙的连续性是由每个人的行为和后果组成的。任何人都会犯错，但只要我们从中学习， **我们** 就将会做的更好。”  
  
Jim长久地盯着他看，脸上神情复杂，是Spock还不熟悉的组合。半响后，他突然说：“那句话是 _你_ 对你说的，对不对？”  
  
Spock虽没有耸肩，不过也是差不多的事：“我被告知，Spock大使确实是一位智者。”他一本正经地说，“你应该听我的。”  
  
这让Jim仰头大笑起来。他一边笑着，一边灌了口酒：“哦，Spock啊Spock……”他慢吞吞地擦了擦眼泪，低声嘟囔，“ _在我旅途生涯遇到的所有灵魂之中，他的最最有人性……_ ”①  
  
“……Jim？”Spock疑惑地问。  
  
Jim摇摇头，抬手揉了把脸：“不，没什么，突然跑进脑子里的一句话。”他毫不在意地解释，“呃……我想我有点醉了。”说着拿起那瓶被他们在不知不觉间差不多喝光的酒。  
  
“我不这么认为，”Spock说道，“鉴于这瓶人造伏特加并不含有酒精。”  
  
“ **神——马？！** ”Jim一脸震惊地看向酒瓶的标签。  
  
“鉴于你对人类酒精饮品的了解程度，Jim，我很惊讶你没有品尝出口味的差异。”这也是为什么他允许对方喝下这么多。  
  
Jim这是显然出离愤怒到有点口齿不清了：“我从没怀疑过！我都不知道有无酒精伏特加这种东西存在！什么人——什么人会 **做** 这种东西啊？有什么意义？！这真的能做出来吗？？”②  
  
“我想，比起你的怒火，Ensign Chekov更加惧怕McCoy医生。”Spock好心向他解释道。  
  
“他死定了。”Jim立誓，“Chekov，死定了。”说完他就嫌弃地把瓶子丢到一边，将另一只手攥着的瓶盖狠狠朝空中扔出去。  
  
金属瓶盖在墙上反弹，撞到了他们身后头顶的一个通风口外罩上，发出叮的一声。也许是角度和力道微妙，也许是久经压力的最后一根稻草，也许是两者叠加，外罩猛地脱落，随之而来的，是管道中积攒已久的Tribble，像流水一样倾泻而下，刚好落在他俩头上。  
  
Spock和Jim就这样被从天而降的Tribble掩埋住了。所幸他们所在的地方足够宽敞，而这一只管道中存储的毛球也并不多，在他们身上周围形成一座 小山以后，就没有更多落下了。Spock首先从毛球堆里钻出来，他把头顶和身边的Tribble推开，好歹露出了上身，然后他试着把Jim从咕咕叫的毛球 堆里扒拉出来。  
  
“我想我们应该将管道里已经充满Tribble这一发现向上级汇报。”他一边说，一边Jim身子周围的毛球拨开，可Jim却立马一圈手臂把它们捞回自己胸前。  
  
“这些小家伙真是软得不得了。”Jim抱着一堆毛球赞叹道。  
  
“确实如此。”Spock也没经住诱惑，拿起一只抚摸起来。  
  
Jim呼地一声往后倒进毛球堆里，瞬间就被淹没了。  
  
“Jim，你要把下面的Tribble压坏了。”Spock提醒他。  
  
“木事。”Jim挥挥手，“这些是Khan血加强过的Tribble，没那么容易死。”  
  
他的语调中带着某种情绪，让Spock皱起眉头。他伸手捉住那只手腕：“Jim……”他开口，却不知如何继续下去。Jim的脉搏就在他手指下，有力地跳动着，毫无疑问是生命的最好证明。这让Spock舍不得放开。  
  
“Spock，”Jim看着他，通过毛球间的空隙，也就一双蓝眼睛隐约可见，它们此刻半闭着，显得疲惫又困顿，这提醒Spock已经是凌晨时分——  
  
“ _你怎么能摒弃一切情感？_ ”Jim的口吻中并不带半点指责，他是真的迷惑不解。时光倒流，Spock再次回到那扇隔离门前，Jim在问他同 样的问题，只不过那时，生命正在离他而去，而Spock就只能看着，连碰触都无法做到。但现在不同，Jim就在他身边，温暖，健康而鲜活，可Spock却 发现他依旧无法回答这个问题，好在Jim似乎并不指望得到答案，他几乎是自言自语地说，“因为当你拒绝憎恨与恐惧，你同时也拒绝了爱和快 乐……Spock，感情并不是毫无逻辑的。”  
  
Spock沉默不语。他抓着Jim赤裸的手腕，通过肌肤接触，他能模糊意识到人类的情感——快乐，满足，困惑，哀伤——像是暗夜的花朵一样，在他指尖之下缓缓盛开。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ① “Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most... human. ”ST第二部电影可汗之怒最后老舰长在Spock的葬礼上说的话。  
> ② 无酒精伏特加什么的是我瞎编的。


End file.
